


Sin on the Rocks, Fluff on the side

by JayJae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I think that's all the tags, I wrote this instead of working on my current projects, Light Angst????, M/M, Reader is male, Underfell, Undertale AU, male reader - Freeform, nsfw audios will do that to ya apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJae/pseuds/JayJae
Summary: You were at a bar, wondering if it was really a good idea to attempt a friends-with-benefits relationship with someone here. Either no one catches your interest or you're too nervous to approach them in a crowd. You just about give up when you bump into a massive skeleton. There's a certain charm to him that attracts you to him and now you simply can't resist.





	Sin on the Rocks, Fluff on the side

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am. A horrible sinner. I've recently stumbled upon some nsfw audios and I could not rest until I wrote this. I LITERALLY STOPPED ALL MY CURRENT PROJECTS TO WRITE THIS AND I'M NERVOUS BECAUSE IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE PUBLISHED NSFW AND IT'S FUCKING SKELLY PORN.  
THE POWER OF THIRST HAS COMPLETELY TAKEN OVER AND MUST WALLOW IN THE SIN BIN.  
While I hide away, enjoy the read. I'll be bathing in holy water for the next week.   
(I've also seen a surprising lack of male!reader insert stories, so I figured I'd try a challenge~!)

You were contemplating on finding a fuck buddy. No, wait, that sounded horrible. Friends with benefits situation? Nah, that sounds too formal. Either way, you needed someone. Curse this stupid high drive you have. It’s not like sex was constantly on your mind, not exactly anyway, but damn you miss having someone with you so you could please them and they could please you. You craved that attention, that physical touch and you were almost getting desperate. Almost. You have more control than that, after all.

So, while you’re sitting at the bar, you can’t help but wonder which person here grabs your attention. There were some monster girls here that were cute, but most were here for celebrations. You didn’t want to creep in on their fun time. The human girls here were fine and cute too, but most either came in groups or with their own partner... God you wished that were you. The guys... Well, some had potential, but you can’t tell whether they’d be into guys and you sure as hell wasn’t going to risk asking the wrong guy and getting punched in the face for it.   
You sigh and take another sip at your drink. Maybe later on during the night, when you’re buzzed your expectations would lower. (God, that sounded horrible too, why are you like this?) Maybe this was a bad idea. A bar had a lot of sketchy people after all. What if you hook up with the wrong person and get, like, super STDs or something? The thought will give you nightmares alone.   
You know what, this was stupid. This was a stupid idea and this was all because you were listening to your dick. Go home, find some porn and forget this all happe-

“‘Ey! Watch it, pretty boy!” You were in a rush that you bumped into someone. Someone huge, with a deep, growly voice. You blink until you finally register who’s in front of you. A massive skeleton, though just a few inches taller than you, glares at you with two little lights in his eye sockets. He’s wearing a long, black coat with fake yellow fur around the hood. You can’t tell if it’s a zipper, but there’s a large, spikes that look like they could be a zipper. A bright crimson shirt - maybe it’s a turtleneck? No, it’s just all bundled around his neck, where a collar is. Oh, he’s freaky. Something stirs in you, but you’re quick to dismiss it. 

“What’cha lookin’ at? Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” The skeleton before you growls.

“Sorry there, big red, thought I’d like to get a full mental picture.” You reply. The glare softens, sockets going wide in surprise for a moment, then he laughs. You can’t help but grin yourself. 

“Okay, ‘big red’ is a new one. Not bad, pretty boy.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” He looks you over and grins. You’ve got his attention now. 

“If you’re lookin’ for a name, it’s Sans by the way.” He says. You introduce yourself, adding a bit of your own flair in hopes to keep his attention on you. It works, luckily and he chuckles again. Well, you aren’t sure where this will lead, but, eh, fuck it. 

You end up spending more time at the bar, sharing a few drinks with this guy. You have to admit, he does have a certain charm about him. Perhaps it’s the way he carries himself, or it’s his gruff, growly voice, or the fact that you can make him laugh with your stupid puns. Or it could be the alcohol that’s lowering that expectations. That too. Maybe. A few hours (hours?) later, you two are at the back of the bar. You don’t even remember what you’re talking about. Are you talking? Fuck, you don’t even know. 

“What’s your end game here, Pretty Boy?” Sans asks you out of nowhere. His gaze washes over you, as if he’s trying to figure it out himself. You tilt your head, unsure what he means at first. Finally, when you have a cohesive thought you finally explain yourself,

“Honestly, Big Red, I came lookin’ for a hookup. I, uh, ain’t exactly the best at it though.” He raises a brow and takes another drink. Do skeletons get drunk? 

“That so?” He grins, tapping his fingers on the table. A part of you is a little flustered, but you can’t back out now. “And you thought I’d be open to that?” You shrug.

“Was about to leave when you showed up. Then you just, sorta...” You trail off, leaning across the table. “You just sorta pulled me in.”

“Heh, that ain’t the first time I heard that. First time from a guy though.” He chuckles, despite what he said, he doesn’t seem surprised. “Alright, pretty boy, you got me. But, I wanna see some effort.” Huh? Effort? What exactly- Sans leans closer to you, easily making you feel smaller than you already are compared to him. “I wanna see if you can put your money where your mouth is.” He leans closer and growls low, so only you can hear, “I want you to try to fuck me.”

“Wh... What?”

“You heard me.” He leans even closer. You can smell the strong alcohol on his breath. He growls lower, almost a whisper that sends your chill down your spine and loins stir, “Try t’ fuck me. I’ll bet you won’t even last a second.” He chuckles and leans back into his seat. 

“Your place or mine, Big Red?”

Your place is a mess, but Sans doesn’t seem to care. He’s already biting at your neck, pinning you against the wall. Damn he’s strong. He’s making sure you don’t touch him. You’re aware there’s a challenge now at stake, but the way he’s grinding against your hips is making you feel weak. He chuckles against your skin.

“What’s the matter, pretty boy, given up yet?” 

“Kinda hard when you have an advantage...” You growl at him. He hums and sits up from your neck. 

“Hey, I gotta use what I got if I wanna win this.” You glare at him. You should know a few tricks up your sleeve, right? You hook a leg around him and roll your hips against his. What surprises you is that you feel something firm under his pants. So, skeletons can fuck. Interesting. 

“ _ Fucking hell...! _ ” Sans gasps. Suddenly, you’re lifted up and pinned against the wall. You can’t move even if you wanted to. “You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” He hisses.

“Hey, I gotta use what I got.” You throw back at him with a smirk. Oh, that seemed to set something off in him. One of his eyes glows red for a second as he pins your arms above your head. 

“You’re a little punk is what you are.” He growls. He lets go of your arms and grabs your hips. You still can’t move. Damn monsters and their magic... So unfair. In one smooth motion, he pulls off your pants and boxers, exposing your lower half. “Damn, hard already? What kinda little freak are you?”

“A monster fucker, apparently.” He chuckles and wraps his hand around your cock. 

“Damn right. Now, what to do with you...” He’s taking his time with you, running his thumb over your head. You bite your lip and lean your head back. It feels... Odd at first. It’s not like he’s exactly soft and warm like your used to. However, the more his hand moves, the more you try to get some friction. He’s teasing you, or figuring you out, with how slow he’s moving. Either way, it’s driving you crazy. 

“P-Please...” You murmur. Sans tilts his head and leans closer to you.

“What? Please what? What’cha asking for?”

“Need... More...” He laughs, though you’re not sure why.

“Fuck, Pretty Boy, you really are a freak, huh?” He lets you go and you hold in a whine. “Guess that makes me a freak too. Get to your bed, now. Unless you want me to take you up the wall here and let the neighbors know you’re a filthy monster fucker.” You aren’t sure what you want, but you know you haven’t given up yet. You just needed him to lower his guard a little. You act fast and pull off his pants. Not exactly to your surprise, he’s not wearing any boxers or underwear, but why would he? However, you are fixated on his cock. It’s bright red and you can see through it, yet it’s still a dick. Is it glowing or is that just your imagination?  
Suddenly, your forced onto your knees and your staring right at his cock just a few inches from your face.

“Alright, punk, since you’re so eager, why don’t you just take it then?” Sans growls as he takes a fistfull of your hair. You aren’t exactly experienced with guys, but you do know what feels good in general. You glance up at him. You notice there’s a faint glow around his cheekbones, which makes you smile.

“What the grin for, punk?” He huffs.

“I got you good, didn’t I?” 

“Oh, fucking hell....” He growls and nudges your head closer to his dick. “Are you gonna take it here or am I gonna drag you to your bed?” You realize this is your chance to get back at him for teasing you earlier. So, with a grin, you take your time. A few, slow licks and you put the head in your mouth. His grip on your hair tightens a little as he sighs. Good, he’s enjoying himself now, but wait until he figures out what you’re doing. You take him deeper, only going little by little each time. 

“Fuck... C’mon, you can do better...” He murmurs. He tries to buck his hips into your mouth, but you don’t let him by putting your hands on his hips. He growls, and glares down at you. “Smug little bastard, aren’t you?” You can’t help but grin. He pulls you off him and lets you go. “Room, now.”

“Aw, not even a please?” Sans grabs your arm and pulls you into his ribs. 

“Listen, Pretty Boy, I’ve been nice so far. You keep this up, I’m gonna be rougher and you won’t walk for a week.” He growls.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” You purr. There’s that glow on his face again. It’s kind of cute, not that you’re going to mention it now. He grabs the back of your head and makes you look up at him.

“You think you’re being cute, Pretty Boy?” He snarls. 

“I was hoping for adorable, but I’ll settle for cute.” He laughs a little, airy and husky. 

“Alright, boy, show me your room. If I have’ta keep standing, I’m gonna have you use that nice mouth of yours.” Tempting as that sounds, you’re eager to please and you really can't wait much longer either. So, you start heading to your room, stripping off the rest of your clothing along the way. Before you can even make it to your bed, you’re shoved forward and land face-first into your bed. Damn bastard is getting impatient, isn’t he? 

“Heh, that’s a good look for you.” Sans chuckles. Asshole. You try to sit up, but his magic stops you. “Don’t even try, Pretty Boy. You had your shot.” You can at least turn your head and look behind you, though your sight is limited. Damn, he must be really impatient if he hasn’t taken the rest of his clothes off. You feel something slide against your lower back, making you yelp in surprise. 

“W-Wait. Wait, please.” You stammer out. Sans gives you an impatient growl.

“What?” You aren’t really sure how to word it... You haven’t exactly been the one of the receiving end often and when you were it was typically in the form of blowjobs. Meaning, have you had anything in you before? Not really. You’re nervous and you think he can tell just by looking at you. Sans sighs and finally removes that coat of his.   
“Alright, alright. Calm down. It’s fine.” He murmurs. He frees you from his magic, letting you sit up. “C’mere.” He beckons you to come closer. You turn to him, sitting up on the bed and lean a little closer. “Your first time with a guy or something?” You don’t want to answer. You’ve been on a few dates with guys and you have been intimate with a few, but again, you were the one on the giving end. So this flip was out of your territory. He sighs and tassels your hair.

“Alright, don’t have’ta answer. I get the picture. You still wanna do this?”

“Oh hell yeah.” You just don’t know how. He tilts his head, letting his eyes wander your body. You suddenly feel a little sheepish, but don’t shy away. 

“Hm... Get up on your bed. Got an idea.” Now you’re curious. You get up to the headboard of the bed and he follows, looming over you. There’s a grin on his face as he hooks his fingers under your chin. You feel your face grow warm as his thumb runs across your lips. “You knew what you were doin’ earlier, huh?” He chuckles. “How ‘bout I show you what I can do too? Only if you don’t hold back this time.” Your mind is racing. Is he implying- “What’cha say, Pretty Boy? Sound like a deal?” Whatever he’s implying, you’re all for it. 

“Yeah...!” He hums, pleased. 

“Good boy...” He murmurs, pushing his thumb against your lips. You want to rile him up again, so you open your mouth and run your tongue over the digit. The glow in his face brightens, gaze fixated on your mouth. Another success for you. He growls and makes you lay back into your pillows. “Stay there.” He demands.

“Then make me.” You coo. He chuckles darkly. 

“Oh, I will.” It sounds like a threat, but with his low, growly voice it just excites you more. He opens his mouth and a long, red tongue slithers out from the void beyond his teeth. He leans close to you, running his tongue against your neck. Your skin tingles and your breath hitches. He chuckles at your reaction and moves downwards. You close your eyes, muscles twitching under his touch. Your eyes fly open when you feel his tongue curl around your cock. Your legs instantly tense up and you squeak out a moan. It takes you a moment to register that he’s flipping over and his dick is your face. Though you expected it, you were still a little surprised.  
Before he can snap at you, you did what was done earlier. Slow, long licks before putting the head in your mouth.

“_Oh fuck..._” You hear him gasp softly. You grin and continue with a slow pace, swirling your tongue around his head and taking him in deeper inch by inch. He’s big, with more girth than length. He’s only a few inches longer than average, but God, you knew you would be dead if you took it from the end from the girth. You hear him grunting from below and see him grip the sheets tightly. For a moment, you thought he had forgotten about you until you feel his tongue around you again.   
You feel his teeth for a moment, just a light graze, which makes you squeak. His teeth are pointed, sharp, but you can tell he’s taking his time and being careful. God, how long is his tongue?! You swear it’s coiled around your member like a snake, but that could be just your imagination. He resist the urge to buck your hips, and try to focus on making him feel good too. You take in as much as you can without gagging and start to bob your head. He becomes a little more vocal, but it’s difficult to hear. You can only make out the sweet pants and groans he’s making, which urges you to keep going. 

“Fuckin’ hell Pretty Boy... You s-  _ uhn _ \- sure you haven’t-  _ fuuuck...! _ ” He moans, pulling at the sheets under him. You hum a response, and continue on. He tries to focus on you more, but now he’s too distracted to focus on you. Which is a shame, but you’re too eager to please him to care at the moment. “Okay,  _ nnh _ , okay, hold on. Stop, stop, stop.” He pants, leaning away from you. You free him and let him have a moment to catch his breath. “On.. On your knees. I wanna see ya.” He demands. You don’t even reply, you just do. He stands up and looks down at you.

“Heh... That ain’t a bad sight either...” He purrs, stroking your now messy hair. “Finish the job. I can’t keep up, so you okay finishing yourself?” You nod. “Heh, gone quiet now? Cute.” You shoot him a look. Cute? Oh, you’ll show him cute. You resume what you were doing just a few moments ago, at the same speed as before. A moan gets caught in his voice, letting out a small squeak as he grips your hair. “ _ Oh fuckin’ hell, boy....! _ ” You smirk internally and don’t skip a beat. You close your eyes, focusing all your attention on pleasing him. He’s panting and groaning, his hand getting tangled in your hair. Hearing his pleasure reminds you of your own desires. You touch yourself, making yourself moan as you suck him off. The vibrations in your throat gets a rise out of him. His breath hitches and both of his hands grip your hair.

“K... Keep that up, and I ain’t gonna last long...” He growls. Good, you can feel a warm knot forming in your lower abdomen. You can’t wait to relieve that pressure building up. You move your head faster, swirling your tongue around him. His breathing becomes erratic. You’re getting close, desperately pumping your hand around your cock like your life depended on it.   
Suddenly, Sans bucks his hips, thrusting his cock into the back of your throat. You gag, but can’t pull away as he holds you still, filling your throat with his cum. Normally, you’d have a fit, but your orgasim chases you and you cum onto your sheets.

“ _ F-Fuck... _ Oh, fucking hell...” Sans pants. Slowly, he pulls out from your mouth and looks down at you. You’re too dazed from your orgasim to shy away or care how you look. Wait, do you swallow? Do you spit? You really don’t want to clean up more than you have to, so you swallow. Sans stares at you, possibly with the most soft expression you’ve seen on his face. 

“Damn, Pretty Boy...” He murmurs, tracing your face with feather-light touches. You lean into his touch. He sits down on your bed. You’re not sure what he’s exactly fixated on. Maybe he’s just still dazed. He grins at you. “Heh... Sorry about that. You took it like a fucking champ though.” What is he... Oh, when he gagged you. Right. God, you’re so dazed right now, you forgot what happened moments ago? Damn... You fall over onto your side, burying your face into the pillows. He chuckles at you.   
“Mind if I stay the night? If I go home now at this hour, I’m gonna piss off the neighbors.” He asks. 

“Mhm...” You hum. “You can stay. So long as you don’t mind the mess.”

“If I minded, I wouldn’t be here right now.” He states. He makes himself comfortable beside you, yawning. “So, this gonna be a thing now?”

“Only if you’re up to it.” You reply, turning onto your other side to face him. He chuckles softly, brushing your hair back with his hand. 

“Oh I’m up for it. Bigger question it, are you?”

So, the next few months went on like this. You’ve successfully found your friends-with-benefits relationship. Sans seems pretty pleased with it too. You two enjoy each other’s company. You hang out more in public too. Going to bars, seeing a movie every now and then, hell, even hit up a late night fast-food joint. He’s funny too. He loves getting a reaction from people. Your favorite thing to do is give him a reaction he isn’t expecting. That really gets to him.  
You notice, however, that the number of times the two of you have sex has decreased. Not that it was a bad thing. When this started, every time you two met, it was almost guaranteed that you two would not keep your hands off each other. Now every time you see each other, you’re always expecting a good time - with or without sex.   
You really didn’t notice it until one night you’re at his apartment, leaning against his side while he has an arm around you. You have his coat, using it like a blanket since it’s so big for you. You two are watching whatever on TV. It really didn’t matter what it was, you were happy with his company. It’s not until you see a couple on the show, having fun, doing similar things that you and Sans have done. Though, the show makes it out to be more like dates. You didn’t go out on dates with him... Right?

“Hey.” You speak up.

“Hm? What’s up?” Sans asks, shifting his eye lights to you. You pick at the fake fur on his coat. 

“Are we, like... A thing?” You really didn’t want to say ‘a couple’. That might throw him off. He sits up a little. 

“Whaddaya mean ‘a thing’?” 

“I mean... Lemme rephrase. Would you ever, um...” Come on, you know you can say it. “Would you ever date me? For real. If we, um... Didn’t meet like that.” He’s quiet. He still keeps his arm around you, but the silence is making you uneasy. He switches the TV off and looks down at you. 

“Where’d this come from?” He asks. “Y’know I’m not really a romantic, so...”

“I know, but would you ever go out with me?” He averts his gaze, a light tint glows across his face. He murmurs something under his breath and scratches the back of his skull. 

“Fuck, I thought... I mean... Hell, you really think it’s a good idea to go out with a guy like me?” You don’t understand. What’s that supposed to mean? ‘A guy like him?’ “Lookit me. I’m a fucking monster. You’ll definitely get a lotta shit for this. At work, or hell, even just walkin’ down the street. You’ll be a freak to a lotta people. Friends and family may try to ‘fix’ you. You even sure it’s what you want?” Your heart sinks. Now you understand. He’s had someone in his life that got ridiculed for being with him. Who knows what happened to them now, but you’re different.

“That’s easy. If people wanna control my happiness, then they don’t deserve to be a part of my life. If they aren’t happy that I’m happy, they don’t have to see me anymore.” 

“Dollface, you’re gonna get your heart broken if you date me. I can’t do that to ya...” He sighs. You sit up and wrap your arms around him.

“I’ll heal. You’ll help me heal too, right?” His shoulders tense up. He’s scared. He doesn’t want you to get hurt at all. He’s seen it happen before, but you’re determined to convince him that you’re not going anywhere. You squeeze him, nuzzling your head into the side of his ribs. 

“Yeah... Yeah, I’ll help ya...” He whispers, running his hand through your hair. “I wouldn’t leave ya when you’re hurtin’... But it’ll kill me watching you suffer like that.”

“Just stay with me. I don’t need much. Just hold me and tell me that it’s gonna be alright. It only hurts for a little while. No wounds last forever.” He returns your embrace, holding you as if you’ll disappear any second. He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, staying silent. You feel like you’re completely surrounded by him... Wearing his coat, his arms wrapped around you, his ribs against your chest. You take one of your hands and pet his skull. He always liked that. He squeezes you firmly, letting out a soft sigh.

“Whaddaya doin’ to me, Pretty Boy...? Makin’ me go all soft on ya...” He mutters. You chuckle.

“Just speaking from the heart, Red... I ain’t going anywhere. You’ve got me now.” He looks up at you, his sockets half open. He sits up and cups your cheek gingerly. You lean into his touch, closing your eyes. He’s not exactly the most comfortable thing to saddle on, but you didn’t dare move off him now. You feel something press against your lips - something smooth and hard. His hand that was once cupping your cheek slides to the back of your head. Sans holds you closer, leaning back into the couch. His other hand slides up your back, tracing shapes against your skin. You kiss him back, looping your arms around his neck. He hums happily and stays like this for a little while.   
Your heart flutters. You’ve seen him before when he’s soft, but never like this. It really hit you that he really does care about you. He’s not one to show gentle affection. Makes him awkward, he says. Though the rare moments that he’s genuine, it makes you adore him even more.   
You feel his hand slide down, under your pants as he grabs your ass. Of course he’d try to cop a feel, though you were expecting it. He breaks away from the kiss, staring at you with a half grin and half open sockets.

“You know...” He purrs. “I love this part of you... ‘Specially when you wear those fuckin’ skinny jeans. Drives me crazy.”

“So, I should wear them more often?” 

“Heh... Only if you really don’t wanna move for a week.” He chuckles. He slides your pants down, just enough to expose your butt. His grin grows as he squeezes harder, making you shiver. You lean more of your weight onto him and raise your hips. He hums, burying his face into your chest. “You wanna move this to the bed?” He asks.

“Not... Not yet...” You murmur. You aren’t done seeing him like this. So tender, so sweet. You want to enjoy every second you can get before he completely annihilates you. You cup his face, running your thumbs over his cheek bones. His anatomy is strange; it fascinates you. His face was softer than bone, cartilage-like. It explains how he’s able to express and possibly talk properly. Or it could be just magic. Magic seems to be the answer for everything every time you had a question.   
As your hands roam, Sans’ hands do so as well. He doesn’t remove any of your clothes, content with how things are now. He watches your face, studying your expressions, learning what touches make you feel good. You lean closer to him, pressing another kiss on his mouth. He hums and returns the kiss. He drags his fingers into your skin, making you shiver. He wants you. He’s not desperate yet, but if you keep going like this, he will get impatient. 

“Okay... We can move now.” You murmur against his mouth.

“There’s the magic words I wanted to hear...” He chuckles. He lifts you up, keeping your legs wrapped around him and he uses one of his “shortcuts” to his room. He kisses you again, more passionately as he lowers you onto the bed. His tongue snakes his way into your mouth, curling at yours. He knows you’re becoming putty in his hands, not that you mind. You almost feel spoiled with his affection. He peels off your clothes, tossing them carelessly to the floor. He grabs your hips, lifting them up. 

“Hey... You think I can, uh...” He mutters against your lips, glancing down. You’re still nervous about having something inside you, but you trust him. You nod, reaching for the nightstand beside the bed. Lube was needed. You have no intentions to die tonight. “Good call.” Sans comments, and takes the bottle from you. You chew on your lip and shiver once you feel the cold gel. One of his digits slides into you easily. It’s strange and unfamiliar. You can’t tell if it feels good or not. 

“Doin’ okay?” His voice is gentle, as sweet as one can sound with a natural gravely voice like his. 

“Y-Yeah... Just... Not used to it, I guess.” You reply. He nods, adding another finger. God, you don’t think there’d be enough prep in the world that could prepare you for his girth. Still, some is better than non-

“Ah!” Your hips jolt up. What just happened?! You hear him snicker.

“So, that’s the spot then? Just gotta hit right... Here.” You try to keep still, but your body reacts all on it’s own. There’s a sudden fire in your gut and your mind goes blurry. Oh, Sans is going to abuse this knowledge. You just know it.   
He removes his fingers slowly and grabs your hips, raising them to his. You’re shivering with anticipation and try to hide it. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be nice an’ easy for ya, pretty boy. Just for you.” He cooes. Oh you’re so getting back at him next time. He eases into you slowly, stopping anytime you need to catch your breath. It takes a while to adjust, but he’s patient with you. Once he’s all in, he lowers down to you and nuzzles you. 

“Good... You’re doing good... Take your time, okay? Don’t want you to get hurt, unless you ask, yeah?” 

“Heheh... I mean, you’re always gonna be a pain in the ass, right?” He grins a little and snaps his hips forward, hitting that spot that makes you all but scream. 

“Think you’ve got it the other way ‘round.” He growls and moves at a steady pace. You try to keep your voice down, but the need to grab something, anything at all is high. “_Fuuuuck... You feel good..._” He sighs. “The sounds you’re makin’ are pretty sweet too.” Dammit, you were really trying to be quiet. You cover your mouth, but Sans pins your hand above your head. “You ain’t gonna hide that from me. Nice try. I wanna hear everything.”  
His pace quickens which sends you into a moaning mess. God, you must sound pathetic, whining and moaning like this. Sans seems to like it though and you understand why. Doesn’t mean you’re less embarrassed though. Right now, you couldn’t complain even if you want to. Moans take place of your voice. Your body isn’t yours anymore. You lose yourself in ecstasy.   
“Damn...” Sans pants. “You feel that good already? Heh, good...” He pulls you up and next thing your entire weight falls onto him. You shiver and clutch onto his shirt. He grunts as he wraps your legs around him and keeps you supported. “I’m getting there... Jus... Just hold on, okay?” You barely utter a reply. You hold onto his desperately as he thrusts hard into you. He hits the spot a few times, making you cry out and hold him tighter, but he’s chasing his own orgasim. He’s erratic, breathing and grunting against your neck. You start to feel the knot twist in your stomach. You’re getting close and judging from the string of quite curses from Sans you know he’s close too. Words fly from your mouth before you can stop them,

“I love you....! I love... I-!” Your body tenses and your finally get that sweet release. Sans follows shortly after, squeezing you tightly in his arms. A moan gets caught and he finally lets go of you with a sigh. 

“Wh... Whazzat you just said...?” He murmurs. Your face grows warm and you quickly hide your face behind your hands. He hums curiously and pulls your hands away.

“I-I said... I said I love you...” You stammer. He’s quiet for a few moments, letting it sink in. Once it hits him, it hits hard and his entire face lights up as bright as his magic. 

“Ah, shit hun, I ah....” He’s looking everywhere but you, which is... Admittingly cute. He called you ‘hun’ too, without realizing it. You smile and pull him to you. “God, it’s gonna take time t’ get used to hearing that....” He grumbles, taking comfort in hiding in the crook of your neck. His breath tickles now, but you try to stifle your laughter. You gingerly pet his skull, which makes him close his eye sockets. He then makes a noise you’ve never heard of before. It’s like a deep purr, a rumble deep within his ribs. His bones vibrate against your chest... Is he purring? Okay, that’s it. Cutest thing ever. 

“I love you...” You whisper. You start to feel drowsy, coming down from the high and a yawn slips past your lips. He nuzzles your neck, making it clear that he’s not moving anytime soon. 

“Love ya too, Pretty Boy...” He sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've made it to the very end. Welp, the most I can do is supply the source of audios that inspired me to do this. Sadly, my favorite voice actors seemed to have either deactivated or disappeared altogether. ;;;;;   
This one: https://audio-stash.tumblr.com/post/161042277421/trashboomdonger inspired me to write a male!reader altogether. I adore this voice, but sadly the account is deactivated. ;w;  
I do recommend checking out this audio blog though! Find out some good, steamy voices, have some voice HCs, etc. Fantastic inspiration!   
Now, I'll go off and hide in the closet for a week or so.


End file.
